A Loving Battle For Snake: Round Two!
by Spawnzilla014
Summary: In this love triangular-ish story, Snake finds himself in deep trouble when three lovely ladies begin fighting over him. Will Snake stay true to Samus, fall for Lyn, or come back to Peach? Rated MA for explicit lemons, nudity, and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

***Hello everyone! I've got yet another lemon story to treat you all to! But this time, Snake finds himself in a lot of trouble when he's got_two_ lovely women trying to seduce him even though he's obviously in a relationship with Samus. Peach wants another go at Snake, but Lyn also begins to have forbidden feelings for Snake. How far will things go before it gets out of hand? Read on to find out! Warning: contains some _very_ graphic and explicit lemons, nudity, and language; viewer discretion is advised!***

Samus and Snake were so happy to be together at the beach; it was a lovely day and they were all alone. The sun was shining, the waves were gently splashing, and breeze was very gentle and whispery. Snake and Samus sat together on a beach towel and sighed; though they were happy, they were also very bored. "It sure is nice to be together again, huh Snake? No insane whackos trying to kill us, no explosions, no monsters, and no danger! It's just you, me, and the beach!" Samus sighed dreamily. Snake chuckled as he stretched. "I'll say! It's nice to finally have a vacation for once..." Snake said before he started staring at Samus. She looked so damn beautiful in her two bit bathing suit. Snake couldn't stop staring at her stunning figure and began to have forbidden thoughts. Samus saw this and giggled in a seductive manner as she inched closer to him and kissed him gently on the lips. "You're liking the view, huh?" Samus whispered. "Oh, yeah! Samus? Do you remember that night where we had sex on the beach?" Snake asked. Samus smiled naughtily. "I sure do...why do you ask?" Samus replied. Snake turned to her and smiled just as naughtily. "I think I wanna do that again!" Snake replied. Samus giggled crazily; she liked the sound of that. "Ok! When did you want to start?" Samus asked. "How about...right here, right now?" Snake suggested as he kissed her lips. Samus moaned as Snake kissed her and she wrapped her arms around him as she began to kiss him back. "I think that's a good idea; especially since no one else is here and we're all alone and bored!" Samus whispered seductively. Snake chuckled as he kissed her lips again, before he finally reached up to Samus's breasts and began fondling them.

Samus offered no resistance as Snake stripped off her top bit of her bathing suit and began to massage her breasts. Samus moaned and groaned as Snake squeezed and fondled her breasts; it felt really good. "Oh, Snake! You're such a horny jackass! But I love you so much..." Samus moaned as Snake began to lick her nipples. "You're quite the horny little ass, yourself!" Snake teased as he snuck his hand down to Samus's bottom bit of her bathing suit. Samus gasped and moaned as Snake placed his fingers into Samus's tight vagina and began fingering her. "You're so tight, Samus! You stressed out or nervous?" Snake asked as he fondled her womanhood. "No! I'm frustrated and horny! Could you do it a little harder, please? I wanna feel good!" Samus replied as she began wincing. "Ok! That's what I do best..." Snake smirked as he began fiercely French kissing her. Samus moaned ravanously as she tongue wrestled with Snake, and they both ended up laying down on top of each other with their legs wrapped around each other's waists. Samus quickly helped Snake to strip off his swimming trunks and then Snake helped her strip off her bottom bit of her own bathing suit. "Oh, Snake! I missed you so much...please don't hold back! Fuck me...fuck me and make me feel good again!" Samus moaned. "I love you, Samus! I always have and always will!" Snake cried before he thrust himself into Samus. Samus cried out loudly as Snake's hardened manhood stabbed into her womanhood, and the two made lots of noise as they had passionate sex on the beach. It was the most wonderful and beautiful feeling that they've had in months, and they intended to keep it that way for as long as they could.

Samus and Snake had sex in the missionary position for about 3 hours; they were getting very red and sweaty the whole time they made love. By the time they reached climax, they both looked like they were sunburnt. Samus was crying tears of joy and ecstasy as she felt her womanhood pouring out with love liquids, and soon screamed as she and Snake came together. "AAAAAHHH! I'M CUMMING!" Samus shrieked. Snake grunted as he pumped a good load inside of Samus and then pulled himself out and sprayed her face. Samus cried out and gasped as Snake doused her face with hot, sticky cum and she smiled slovenly as she spat it out all over her breasts and began rubbing it all around. "Wow! You cum quite a lot for one guy, you know that?" Samus teased with her mouth still full of cum. "Sorry...I can't help it!" Snake said a little embarassed. Samus gargled the cum before spitting it back out and slobbering kisses all over Snake. They moaned and groaned passionately as they made out before they passed out from exaustion. A few hours later; Samus and Snake woke up naked, hot, and sweaty. They both smiled and laughed as they looked at each other. "Wow! That was fun, Snake! We need to do that more often!" Samus said as she kissed him again. "I'll say; come on, Samus! Let's get washed up in the water, put some clothes on, and then we'll get something to eat!" Snake suggested. "Sounds good to me!" Samus giggled. They both ran hand in hand towards the water and bathed themselves in the nude before they came out soaking wet. They dried off and put their clothes back on before they walked up the stairs holding hands.

But as soon as they reached the top, both Samus and Snake were given the surprise of their lives when Peach appeared before them in a very skimpy two bit bathing suit. "Hey guys!" she sang. Samus and Snake actually screamed as they saw her; they couldn't help it because they remembered what Peach did to them both the last time. (If you're confused and have no idea what I'm talking about, read A Loving Battle for Snake!) "PEACH!" Snake cried. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Samus screeched. "What? Can't a girl pay a visit with her own best friends?" Peach asked in an innocent voice. "You are not my best friend, Peach! Especially after the stunt you pulled with Snake and me! Now answer my question; what the hell are you doing here?" Samus demanded angrily. Suddenly, another pretty lady walked up to them. "Peach? What's going on; I hear screaming!" a lovely woman with long green hair and fairly long longs asked. Samus gasped as she recognized the woman; it was none other than the naive princess warrior Lyn from Fire Emblem! "LYN! What are you doing here?" Samus cried. "Oh, hi Samus! I wasn't expecting you to be here this week. I guess you didn't get my message." Lyn said sweetly. "What are you talking about?" Samus demanded. "Peach and I are going to spend the week here together for some girl time!" Lyn replied. "What? But...but..." Samus stuttered. "Samus and I were planning on spending time together alone this week!" Snake snapped. "Oh, well what a coincidence!" Lyn said kindly. "Hey, I have an idea! Why don't you come spend the week with us? We can spend time together as friends!" Peach suggested. "NO!" Samus and Snake cried. Peach looked quite offended when they said that, but Lyn looked quite sad and confused. "Well, why not? Is there something wrong with us?" Lyn asked sadly. "It has nothing to do with you, Lyn. It's all her fault!" Samus replied as she pointed to Peach.

Peach got red in the face, but she sighed as she calmed herself down. "I know that I hurt you Samus and I'm sorry! I actually wanted to make it up to you this week...but if you don't want to have anything to do with me, then go ahead! I don't care...I just wanted to let you know how sorry I am!" Peach said with bitter tears. As she took off running, Lyn looked at Samus and Snake with anger in her eyes. "That wasn't very nice of you two!" Lyn scolded. "Lyn...you have no idea what she made us go through!" Snake began. "No, Snake! Forget it...she doesn't need to know because it's not her business! Come on; let's go get that lunch you said we'd get! Away from Peach!" Samus said as she grabbed him. Snake nodded and began to walk off, but Lyn was not about to give up so easily. "Wait...since Peach is the one sharing her house with me and I've got nothing else to do with her today...can I come eat with you?" Lyn asked. Samus and Snake looked at her strangely, but they shrugged and agreed. "Fine! But lunch only, Lyn! I don't want you asking us a whole bunch of questions about us and Peach, ok?" Samus snapped. "Fine! I'll go get my purse!" Lyn replied just as snappy. In a minute, Lyn returned with her purse and some sunglasses. "Where did you guys want to eat? I'm buying!" Lyn said. "Oh, that's not necessary Lyn! I was just gonna take Samus home to eat!" Snake replied. "No, I insist! Where do you guys wanna eat? I'll buy whatever you want; my treat!" Lyn said. Samus and Snake thought about it for a minute, and they both knew exactly what they wanted. "I'm in the mood for a pub!" Samus said at last. "All right, then! I know just the place!" Lyn said sweetly.

A few minutes later; Lyn drove Samus and Snake over to a fancy pub and had a nice heart lunch of fish and chips. Even though they were done eating after a few minutes, Samus and Snake were still kinda hungry. "I'm still hungry, Snake! Can we get dessert?" Samus asked as she wiped her mouth. "Nah! I'm not really in the mood for sweets." Snake said as he picked his teeth with a toothpick. "Wait! I have an idea; why not have a drink? You know...a _real_ drink?" Lyn suggested. Samus and Snake looked at her and shook their heads. "No!" they said. "That's the last thing we need right now, Lyn. Sorry!" Samus said with a bit of a chuckle. "Why not?" Lyn pressed. "Oh, uh...we decided to quit drinking a while ago!" Snake replied. Lyn smiled sneakily. "What's one little drink gonna do to harm you guys? I mean you're not gonna get drunk for having one drink, right?" Lyn said with a sly smile. Samus and Snake looked at each other. "Well, I guess it wouldn't do any harm!" Snake said at last. "Yeah...maybe just one!" Samus said. Lyn smiled even more sneakily; this would be too easy. "Ok...what would you two like? I'm buying!" Lyn said sneakily. "Ale!" they both replied. Lyn called for a waiter and ordered two really tall mugs of ale; she was a bit surprised that Samus and Snake drank it so quickly. "Ooh, wow! That's good!" Snake cried as he shook his head. "Yeah! It's been a while since I had a decent drink." Samus agreed. "Good to know..." Lyn muttered with a sneaky smile. "Maybe...just one more?" Samus asked. "I don't have a problem with that!" Snake said. "Ok! I'll get you guys some more!" Lyn said cheerfully.

12 drinks later; Snake and Samus were giggling and carrying on like little children..._drunk_ children at that. Samus and Snake laughed like crazy as they attempted to play patty cake but kept missing; Lyn smiled evilly as she began to unwravel her plan. "Hey, guys? Can I ask you a question?" Lyn asked. Samus and Snake giggled crazily, but they nodded. "Ok, mommy!" Samus said with a slur. "Why do you hate Peach? What did she do to you and Snake?" Lyn asked. "Peach...what...you mean like the fruit?" Snake asked stupidly. Lyn was growing a little impatient. "No...I meant Princess Peach!" Lyn snapped. "Oh, ok! I like apples better! Do you like apples, Samus?" Snake asked with a hiccup. "I like cookies!" Samus giggled. "Guys, I want you to focus! Can you tell me what Peach did to you two?" Lyn said trying to control her temper. "Do you have any cookies? Can I have one?" Samus asked drunkly. Lyn was now really starting to get angry; she had a tic mark on her forehead and she was flushing with anger. "All right, listen to me! Either you tell me what happened between you and Peach, or I'm gonna ask her myself! I didn't want to, but you're leaving me no choice!" Lyn snapped. "Chill out, babe! It's only a movie..." Snake giggled. "What?" Lyn asked dumbly. "If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands!" Samus sang drunkly. Lyn sighed in irritation; this was gonna be much harder than she realized. "Fine...come on, guys! Let's get you home before you make a mess of yourselves! Not that it already happened..." Lyn grumbled as she got up and tried to help them up. "But I still wanna cookie!" Samus demanded. "Samus, shut up!" Lyn growled. "Is the moon made of cookies?" Samus asked childishly. "Samus, shut up!" Lyn repeated. "Mommy...can we go to the moon and have some cookies?" Samus asked cutely. Lyn lost it; completely. "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, JUST SHUT UP YOU DRUNKEN BITCH!" Lyn screamed.

Lyn struggled to drag both Snake and Samus into her car, because Snake fell asleep and Samus started throwing a tantrum like a two year old. "I wanna cookie!" Samus screamed. "SHUT UP!" Lyn shouted. She finally got them both into the car and drove off, huffing and puffing angrily. "What was I thinking? I should've known better than to get them drunk! Oh well...I guess I'll find out another way to get through to them!" Lyn grumbled. "I love you, you love me..." Samus sang. "SAMUS! Shut up!" Lyn snapped. "Not until I get a cookie!" Samus pouted. "What is it with you and cookies, seriously?" Lyn snapped again. "I like cookies..." Samus said with a giggle. Lyn sighed impatiently; she was really gonna have to do her best not to hit Samus on the way home. "I don't understand how Snake can just fall asleep when he's drunk and Samus acts like an idiot when she's drunk!" Lyn grumbled. Snake began snoring loudly, and Samus just laughed at him. "Ha ha! He sounds like a bear...do bears like cookies?" Samus giggled. Lyn had to summon all the willpower she had to not slap Samus silly. Suddenly; Snake began talking in his sleep. "Go away, Peach! I love Samus more!" Snake growled. Lyn got wide eyed when he said that. She slowly turned around as Snake began talking some more. "I already told you, bitch! I love Samus! Now go away or I'm telling!" Snake growled as he began throwing punches around. Samus laughed at him crazily. "You're funny...I love you!" Samus said childishly as she kissed him. "Do you have any cookies?" Samus whispered in his ear. Lyn was so shocked to have learned what happened between them; she was gonna have quite a mouthful with Peach when she was done with these two...

***Oh, wow! But there's more coming soon, so stay tuned!***

**PS: Don't ever let Snake or Samus get drunk; because they'll talk in their sleep and become obsessed with cookies! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2 is up! In this chapter, Lyn tries to put Snake and Samus to bed...but is given quite a surprise from Snake instead. Warning: contains a super steamy lemon...and of course, a really drunk Snake and Samus! Enjoy!***

Lyn was so relieved to have finally arrived at Snake and Samus's beach house. "Oh thank God! It's a sight for sore eyes...All right, you guys! Let's go! Everyone inside!" Lyn said in a motherly voice. Samus giggled crazily as she was helped out of the car, and Snake struggled to get himself out. Lyn had to help them both walk up to their house by having them lean on her shoulders. "Damn, guys! You weigh a ton; you sure you didn't have bricks with your fish and chips?" Lyn cried as she carried them. "I want cookies!" Samus whined. "SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU'RE NOT GETTING A DAMN COOKIE!" Lyn screamed. Samus started crying like a baby, but Snake just laughed at her. Lyn finally made it into the house with them and fell to the floor to catch her breath. "Ok...I'm gonna catch my breath...and then I'm gonna take you guys to your rooms...one at a time! Ok?" Lyn said out of breath. "I hate you!" Samus complained as she kicked Lyn. "OUCH! Why you little!" Lyn growled as she jumped up. "You'll never get me, meanie!" Samus teased as she blew a raspberry at Lyn. "GET BACK HERE!" Lyn screeched as she chased after Samus. Samus giggled crazily as Lyn chased her around the house for about 20 minutes, but she finally caught her and threw her over her shoulders before carrying her to her room. "NO! No, no, no, no, no! I don't wanna go to bed! I'm not tired!" Samus cried as she threw a tantrum. "Samus...shut the fuck up!" Lyn growled. Lyn practically threw Samus down into her bed and then stormed out before slamming the door shut. Samus was screaming and hollering like a two year old...until she finally fell asleep. Lyn growled in frustration as she plopped down on a chair; she was really tired and pissed off right now. "I'm tired...I'm gonna go to bed!" Snake said as he tried to stand up. But as he did so, he tripped and fell flat on his face. Lyn freaked out and ran towards Snake. "SNAKE!" Lyn screamed. She was terrified when he did not respond at first, but she felt quite relieved when Snake started snoring.

Lyn laughed to herself as she scooped Snake up into her arms and carried him to his room. "Why can't Samus be more well behaved like you when she's drunk?" Lyn asked in a teasing voice. She made it to Snake's room and gently placed Snake in bed and tucked him. Lyn actually thought Snake looked really cute when he was asleep. "Aww...you're so cute when you're asleep! I'm definitely gonna make sure to give Peach a mouthful when I get back home! Good night, Snake." Lyn said cooingly before she got up. But as Lyn got up, Snake grabbed her arm and tugged him towards his face. Lyn cried out in dismay and began breathing heavily as her heart pounded in her chest. "Snake? What are you doing?" Lyn asked nervously. "I can't even begin to tell you how much you mean to me!" Snake whispered passionately. Lyn got all wide eyed as he said that; did he really mean it or was he just drunk? "Umm...ok, then! I'm flattered that you think that way about me Snake...but I think you need to just go to sleep now, ok?" Lyn replied trying to sound calm. Snake looked up at Lyn with a strange look on his face...and then he kissed her. Lyn cried out as Snake passionately kissed her lips, and struggled to pull herself away. "SNAKE! What the hell is wrong with you?" Lyn shrieked as she finally broke free. Snake started giggling at her. "You look so cute when you're angry..." Snake said with a slur. Lyn scoffed at him and wiped her lips. "Don't ever do that again, Snake! Go to sleep...good night!" Lyn snapped as she got off his bed. Suddenly, Snake jumped on her and hung onto her shoulders as he wrapped his legs around her waist. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU IDIOT? GET OFF OF ME!" Lyn screamed. "Take em' down, boys! We got them now! Use the Agent Orange!" Snake cried drunkly. "GET OFF OF ME!" Lyn screamed as she began to lose her balance.

As Lyn fell on the bed, Snake climbed on top of her and pinned her wrists to the bed and sat above her midsection. Snake appeared to be laughing, but Lyn was looking quite pissed. "Snake! This isn't funny...get off of me right now!" Lyn growled. "I'm sorry ma'am! But I'm gonna have to strip search you!" Snake said with a slur. Lyn got very wide eyed and her mouth dropped wide open as he said that. "SNAKE! DON'T YOU DARE TRY ANYTHING DIRTY! I MEAN IT!" Lyn cried. Snake chuckled mischievously as he bounced on her a little before he took off his shirt. Lyn gasped as Snake stripped off his pants and shivered as Snake slipped his hands into her shirt; she gasped out sharply as Snake began fondling her breasts. "AH! Snake...stop it! Snake, no!" Lyn cried as Snake fondled her a bit firmer. "Hmm...nothing wrong with this one! Let's check the other!" Snake said as he reached his hand and began fondling her other breast. Lyn gasped out and cried in shock as Snake tore off her front and began massaging her breasts. "OH! Snake...please...stop!" Lyn begged even though she liked how it felt. "I'm gonna have to check how they taste, too!" Snake said with a sneaky smile. He bent down and began to suck and lick on Lyn's size C breasts. Lyn cried out in shock as Snake began licking her breasts...but she soon gave up and moaned in pleasure as Snake began to wildly suck and play with her breasts. "Oh, God...Snake! You're so amazing...Oh my God! Even Ike wasn't this good...OH! Oh, yes! Suck me harder!" Lyn moaned as Snake began sucking her nipples. Snake sucked and licked Lyn's nipples until they became sore...and then he tore off her dress and bared her naked body completely. "Time to check the bottom! Let's start here, shall we?" Snake said as he moved down to Lyn's vagina.

Lyn began crying out loudly with both pain and pleasure as Snake began roughly sucking and licking her vagina; she was extremely sensitive down here. "OH! OH! OHHHHH! Snake..." Lyn moaned. Snake sucked and licked her harder, and Lyn moaned louder and more passionately as Snake reached up to her barrier. "OH MY GOD! OHHHHHHH! That's it; right there! OH GOD!" Lyn screamed. Snake smiled sneakily as he began licking and slurping her barrier, and then he began to ever so lightly nibble her clitoris...and Lyn went crazy. She screamed and cried as pure pleasure hit throughout her entire body, until she could not contain herself. "OH MY GOD! I'M CUMMING! AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Lyn screamed as she squirted a huge jet of woman juices all over Snake. Snake chuckled drunkly as he wiped the cum off his face and began to lick it off his fingers; it tasted very sweet. "Hmm...nothing wrong here! I guess this means we're ready for take off!" Snake said with a sly smile. He sat above Lyn's midsection and then positioned his penis above her vagina; Lyn was panting feverishly and smiling lustfully as she looked up at Snake. "Let me have it, Snake! Fuck me! Fuck me nice and hard!" Lyn begged in sheer ecstasy. Snake smiled as he stabbed his hardened manhood inside of Lyn's lonely sensitive womanhood, and they both began to make lots of noise as they made love for over 4 hours. Lyn screamed and moaned as Snake rammed himself deeper into her, past her G-spot. Lyn's eyes rolled back and flashed with a wild lust as Snake thrusted himself even deeper; she never felt this way before, not even with Ike. Lyn moaned ravanously as she wrapped her legs around his waist and soon they assumed the missionary position. Snake grunted and groaned as he humped her forcefully and quickly, and Lyn moved along with him to speed up the process and further enhance the feeling of orgasm.

Finally; they both reached climax and messily came together. "Oh my God...Oh my God! I'm gonna cum...I'm gonna...I'm...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Lyn shrieked as she squirted a fountain of hot woman juices out of her pussy. Snake cried out as he came inside of Lyn and tore himself out before he hosed Lyn's body with a jet of hot, sticky semen. Lyn gasped and moaned slovenly as Snake's seed coated her face, breasts, and legs. Cum oozed messily out of her vagina and she barfed out cum before she sat up and licked her face. "Oh my God...wow! That's amazing...how can you make so much cum like that, Snake?" Lyn asked in wonder as she played with his cum. She wiped it all around her breasts and masturbated until Snake grabbed her and began sloppily licking her body. Lyn offered no resistance as Snake cleaned her body free of his cum, and then she wrapped her entire body around his before she kissed his lips passionately before passing out. The next day; Lyn woke up panting frantically. "Oh my God! What have I done? Did I just have sex with Snake? Oh my God...if he wakes up, he's gonna kill me!" Lyn screamed inside of her mind. Snake was snuggled up with her. But when he woke up a minute later, rather than freaking out or yelling at her, Snake just sort of stared at her. Finally; after an awkward moment of silence, Snake spoke. "Well...this is quite a surprise!" Snake said. Lyn looked like she was about to rip his head off. "How dare you! Do you have any idea what I had to put up with from you two?" Lyn growled. Snake was a bit surprised at her attitude, but his memory started triggering up and he faintly remembered. "Oh, yeah! I remember now...did that really happen?" Snake asked. "Yes it did! And I hope to God that no one else ever knows about this; especially not Samus!" Lyn said as she got up and quickly got dressed. "SAMUS! Oh, shit! If she finds out about this, she'll be devastated! Please don't tell her! I'm begging you!" Snake cried. "Don't worry; I won't say anything...but only if you promise not to tell anyone else!" Lyn snapped as she fixed her hair. "I promise! Lyn?" Snake asked.

Lyn turned around and stared at him fiercely, but then she sighed as she saw how sorry he was. "I'm sorry!" Snake said. "No, Snake! It was my fault...I'm the one who got you drunk so I could find out what happened between you and Peach! I tell you what; I promise not to tell Samus or anyone else we did it...if you promise not to tell Samus I intentionally got you drunk." Lyn whispered. Snake seemed a bit surprised at first, but he would do anything just to keep Samus from knowing this. "Deal!" Snake said as he hugged her. Lyn smiled as she hugged him back, but gasped Snake teased her by grabbing her ass. "SNAKE!" Lyn cried. "I'm sorry..." Snake laughed. Lyn growled at him before she playfully pushed him back in bed and left the room; she was completely unaware of Peach spying on them the whole time! "Hehehehehehehe! Wait until Samus finds out about this!" Peach giggled evilly.

***Uh oh! This is not going to end well...or is it? Stay tuned to find out!***


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3 is up! In this chapter, Snake and Lyn try to act as normal as possible...but things get very awkward and uncomfortable when Samus starts to notice some things. Also; Peach starts to make her move on Snake to get his attention...but instead finds out that she may have some competition not only from Samus, but Lyn as well! Warning: contains some sexual situations, language, and nudity; viewer discretion is advised!***

When Samus finally woke up, she felt extremely groggy and lightheaded. "Ugh...what happened to me? Why do I feel so sick?" Samus moaned as she slowly got out of bed. She slowly walked towards the bathroom to wash her face, when she suddenly tripped on something. "Oh! What the hell was that? Wait...what is this?" Samus said out loud as he picked something up. It felt like a bra, and when Samus turned on the lights she was apalled to find out it was indeed a bra. She grew angry as she realized that it wasn't hers, and could only think of one other person she knew would dare to pull of such a move. She rushed to the phone and dialed Peach's number, waiting impatiently. Finally; Peach answered the phone. "Um, hello?" Peach asked. "Peach...I'm warning you right now! You better stay the hell away from Snake! If I find another one of your undies in my house again...I'm gonna hunt you down and kill you! Do you understand me?" Samus growled. "What? What do you mean _my_ undies? I wasn't even in your house last night!" Peach exclaimed. Samus gasped as she suddenly realized something from memory; Peach wasn't in her house last night...but Lyn was! "Oh! Um, ok then! I'm sorry Peach! But I do mean it; you better not come anywhere near him!" Samus said as she hung up the phone. Samus felt really uneasy and began to breathe heavily; was it at all possible? "No! Calm down, Samus! You know Lyn much better than that! She wouldn't do such a thing to hurt you...she's much too naive to even think that way. Maybe she just had to take a shower and forgot it. Yeah; I mean there's nothing wrong with taking a shower in someone else's home, right? Ok...just calm down and approach Lyn on this lightly. I don't want to scare her or embarass her!" Samus thought. Samus put a different outfit on after she washed her face; she put on an orange shirt and some orange shorts, and then neatly brushed her hair and put it in a ponytail.

Samus finally made her way to the kitchen; she was very surprised to find Lyn asleep there. "LYN! Are you ok?" Samus cried out. Lyn woke up in terror at the sound of Samus's voice. "I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Lyn screamed. "I'm not gonna kill you, Lyn! Why on earth would I kill you? Were you asleep there all night?" Samus asked kindly as she sat next to Lyn and put her arm around her shoulder. "No, I actually wasn't." Lyn replied tiredly as she yawned. "Where were you?" Samus asked. Lyn suddenly felt her face get warm and she felt really uneasy. "I, uh...I was...uh, helping Snake. Yeah! He fell last night and I had to help him into his room! The poor guy must still be asleep." Lyn lied. Samus looked at her strangely and sighed. "You don't have to lie to me." Samus said finally. "What? What are you saying?" Lyn panicked. "I know I can act like a bitch when I'm drunk, you don't have to hide it!" Samus said. "Well...you were quite a handful last night!" Lyn said truthfully. "Ok, how bad was I?" Samus asked as she sighed. "Um...well to begin with, you kept demanding to have cookies. When I kept telling you no, you threw a fit like a two year old. I had to chase you around the house, but after you kicked me! Then when I had to carry you over my shoulder to put you to bed, you still behaved like a child!" Lyn explained trying to sound teasing. Samus looked back into her memories and gasped. "Did I really do all of that? Lyn, I'm so sorry!" Samus cried. "Don't be! It was actually kind of fun." Lyn said sweetly. "Really?" Samus asked. "No!" Lyn replied. Both of them laughed and then started making breakfast. By the time they finished making some bacon and eggs, Snake was up. He looked really surprised that Lyn was still here.

Snake didn't know what to say at first, especially since Samus was here. "Lyn! What are you doing here?" Snake asked trying not to give himself away. "Well, good morning to you too!" Lyn said as she winked. Snake seemed to relax; she kept her promise of not telling Samus what happened. He sat down next to Samus and ate happily; today was going to be a good day...or so everyone else thought. As soon as they finished eating, the door was knocking. "Who could that be?" Samus asked. "I'll get it!" Snake said. He walked up to the door and answered it; he was so shocked to find Peach that he nearly slammed the door in her face. "Snake! Thank God I found you! It's terrible; I can't find Lyn anywhere! Please help me find her!" Peach cried. "Relax...she's eating breakfast with us! Now was there something really important that you wanted to tell us about...or did you have other plans?" Snake said. Peach looked upset, but suddenly smiled strangely. "Actually, I don't have any plans! May I come in? I want to talk with Lyn!" Peach replied. "Fine! Lyn, Peach is here! She wants to talk to you!" Snake announced. Lyn looked a little surprised at first, but she seemed to relax as Peach walked in and looked quite cheerful. "Lyn, there you are! I thought that I lost you! Where were you last night?" Peach cried as she tightly hugged her. "I, uh...had to take Samus and Snake home last night." Lyn began. "Why?" Peach asked. Lyn really didn't want to reveal too much, but she was surprised that Samus spoke up. "Snake and I had a little too much to drink last night...Lyn gave us a ride home and was so tired that she fell asleep here." Samus answered quickly with a wink and a smile. "Oh, I see! I guess you had a little too much excitement, huh? Well as long as you guys are safe...that's fine by me! Hey; since we've got nothing else to do today...why don't we play some tennis? I already got a racket, some tennis balls, and everything! I could use some more players!" Peach suggested.

Samus, Snake, and Lyn thought that was a good idea; they actually wanted to do something revolved around sports today instead of just lazing around. "Ok, sure! Sounds great!" Samus said. "Cool! I see that you're already prepared; nice outfit!" Peach said as she pointed to Samus's attire. "Oh, why thank you. I wanted to try something different instead of blue today." Samus replied cheerfully. "So...when did you want to start?" Snake asked. "How about right now? It's only a few minutes away from here!" Peach suggested. "Ok, sure! Sounds great! Let's go!" Snake replied. They all walked over to the tennis courts and made their way to the locker rooms. "Wait! I didn't even bring anything to wear for this!" Lyn exclaimed. "Don't get your panties in a knot, Lyn! I brought some extra clothes just in case!" Peach teased. Lyn blushed as she said that, but Snake couldn't help but feel a little awkward as well. "I guess I'll go get changed real quick." Snake said as he took his own clothes and ran to the men's locker room. Samus, Peach, and Lyn went to the women's locker room and got dressed. But while they got ready, Samus made sure to have enough time to give Lyn her...forgotten item. "Hey, Lyn! Come here for a second!" Samus whispered. "Um, what's up?" Lyn asked. Samus quickly handed her a black bra; Lyn looked like she was about to have a heart attack. "I think you must've forgotten this after you took a shower in my house. I just thought I'd give it back to you now before anyone else found out about it." Samus explained. Poor Lyn looked like she was about to cry, but she did her best not to. She took the bra and stuffed it into her locker. "Um, ok...thank you!" Lyn managed to say. "You're welcome! Don't feel bad about it; it's no big deal!" Samus said sweetly as she took off. "I'm sorry...but if you knew, you'd be feeling and saying so otherwise!" Lyn thought. Peach smirked evilly as she saw Lyn; she would make her move soon enough.

The tennis match between Samus, Lyn, Peach, and Snake was a good competition. Samus and Snake beat Peach and Lyn by a point; Peach surprisingly didn't care. "Hey, Peach? What's wrong with you? You've been smiling like that the whole day so far! What are you thinking about?" Lyn said as she sipped some water with her. Peach turned to her and giggled sneakily. "Oh, nothing. I just keep on wondering what happened to you last night. Did you behave yourself?" Peach asked with a hint of deception. Lyn gasped at her and then grew fierce. "Peach! How dare you accuse me of such a thing! I only took them home and put them to bed, and that's all there is to it!" Lyn snapped. "Are you sure? You looked awfully guitly when I met you this morning!" Peach teased. "Well, I...uh, I wasn't expecting you to come; that's all!" Lyn stuttered now blushing. "Well, I'm glad that everything's ok with you and Snake now!" Peach said. "What? Ok, time out! Snake and I do not have anything going on, ok?" Lyn cried. "Are you sure about that one? From what I can see...Snake hasn't stopped looking at you! I've seen him; he's been staring at your legs the whole time we were here!" Peach said seductively. Lyn gulped as she felt her face warm with anguish. "I don't believe you; Snake is in love with Samus and he wouldn't do such a thing! But I can't say the same for you!" Lyn said fiercely. "What? Excuse me! How could you say that about me?" Peach retaliated. "Because he told me last night! I understand the reason why Samus and Snake don't like you; it's because you did something to try and break them apart!" Lyn said now teasing. Peach felt her own face get red, but she was not going to let Lyn ruin her day like this. "Well how do you know if he wasn't just saying random things out of drunkeness?" Peach challenged. Lyn felt a trap here; she did have a good point. "Well...it sounded like he meant it and took it pretty seriously! But let's not let this spoil our day, shall we?" Lyn said at last. Peach smiled sneakily again. "Yes...let's not." Peach agreed.

Later; Lyn was busy taking a shower in the locker room. Samus and Peach were already done, but Lyn was taking longer because she had longer hair. "I'm gonna go get a snack, Peach. You want something?" Samus said. "No, I'm ok...I've got to take care of something here. You go on ahead without me." Peach replied. "Ok, then. Your loss!" Samus replied as she took off. Peach smiled evilly as she went over to Lyn's locker and took out her clothes. She smiled and laughed mischieviously as she began to make the first part of her plan come into action. "It won't be too hard to figure out where these will be!" Peach snickered. She snuck off over to the men's room, but had to wait until it was empty and clear. As soon as she had the chance, she rushed into the men's room and rushed towards a bench that had Snake's bag on it. She smiled evilly as she placed Lyn's clothes in his bag and then took off running. She couldn't stop laughing by the time she reached back to the women's locker room. She quietly counted down with her fingers...and then closed her eyes and smiled sneakily as Lyn screamed loudly. "MY CLOTHES ARE GONE!" Lyn screeched. "Bingo; phase one is complete!" Peach muttered. Lyn came rushing out of the showers and grabbed the nearest towel and wrapped herself to conceal her nudity, and then came running towards Peach's direction looking very pissed off. "Peach...someone stole my clothes!" Lyn panted furiously. "Oh! How terrible! Who would do such a thing?" Peach asked pretending to sound surprised. "I don't know! Why don't you help me look for them?" Lyn cried angrily. "I have no idea where they could be! Wait a second...actually, I think I do!" Peach said playfully. "What? Don't be playing games with me, Peach! Where are my clothes?" Lyn snapped. "Have you checked the men's locker room?" Peach asked in a sneaky voice.

Lyn looked like she was about to have an aneurism. "What? Why the hell would my clothes be in the men's locker room?" Lyn cried impatiently. "It's obvious isn't it? Some pervy guy stole your clothes!" Peach said with a sardonic smile. Lyn looked at Peach with flames in her eyes. "Is that so? Well, we'll just see about that!" Lyn cried as she took off in anger. Peach laughed out loud; she couldn't control it. Lyn rushed off to the men's room, fuming with fury. "I don't know who in the right frame of mind thinks that they can steal my clothes and get away with it, but they're going down!" Lyn growled. She looked around the men's lockers and bags, until she finally found them. She found them in a bag and sighed in irritation, but suddenly stopped as she got a closer look at the bag. She looked at it closer...and gasped as she realized that it was Snake's. "What? No! It can't be...Snake, why would you do this to me?" Lyn cried as she held the bag. She began to cry, until suddenly Snake came out completely naked from the showers. "LYN! What the hell are you doing here?" Snake cried. Lyn gasped out in shock, but in doing so she let go of her towel and exposed her naked body. Both of them cried out in dismay as they saw each other's naked bodies and just stared at each other, but they wouldn't be for long.

***Uh oh! Where do you think this will go? Stay tuned to find out!***


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 4 is up! In this chapter, Snake and Lyn find themselves in a very awkward position and an even more awkward argument...until they completely forget about it and *ahem* I think you get the idea! Meanwhile; Peach puts her next part of her plan into action and tells Samus some things about Snake and Lyn. Angered, Samus tries to prove Peach wrong...but they both end up finding a big surprise! Warning: Contains a steamy graphic lemon and some language; viewer discretion is advised!***

Snake and Lyn stood a few feet in front of each other completely naked in the locker room; they were so confused and stupefied that they couldn't do anything else. Finally; Lyn spoke up. "Umm...ok, then. While we're still alone, maybe you could tell me why it is you stole my clothes!" Lyn said. Snake looked at her in utter confusion. "What the hell are you even talking about, Lyn?" Snake demanded. "Don't you dare play stupid with me, Solid Snake! I know you stole my clothes because I found them in your bag!" Lyn snapped. "I didn't steal anything from you!" Snake replied just as snappy. "Oh, I get it! Very mature of you, Snake!" Lyn cried angrily. "What?" Snake demanded. "You dare to accuse me of making a move on you this morning the first thing you wake up, but you do this just to get my attention? That's pathetic!" Lyn sneered. "What? Why the hell would I steal your stupid clothes just to get your attention? And I never made a move on you to begin with!" Snake snapped. "That's a lie! You fucked me last night!" Lyn screamed. "I was drunk! I thought that you were Samus!" Snake shouted. "How the hell did I remind you of Samus? I look nothing like her!" Lyn cried. "How should I know? I can't think straight if I'm drunk; it must've been your hair!" Snake shouted. "My hair is green; Samus's is blonde! How is that confusing? Why did you have sex with me, and why did you steal my clothes?" Lyn shouted back. "I didn't steal your clothes, damn it!" Snake screamed. "Then why the hell did I find them in your bag in the men's room?" Lyn screamed back. "Maybe someone else pulled a prank on us and is blaming me!" Snake replied screaming even louder. Lyn stopped cold; what if someone was pulling a mean prank on them? "Well...if you didn't steal my clothes...then who did?" Lyn challenged.

Suddenly, Snake gasped as he realized who did. "Son of a bitch! I knew it...this has Peach written all over it!" Snake swored. Lyn seemed really surprised that he said that. "What? Why would Peach do this to us? She's not like that!" Lyn cried. "You have no idea, Lyn! Peach is a slut!" Snake said. "HEY! That's not very nice of you to say, mister!" Lyn snapped. "It's the truth! Of course she won't tell you, but she cheated on Mario and tried to seduce me...just to make Samus jealous!" Snake cried. "I don't believe you! How dare you make such an accusation about my best friend!" Lyn shouted. "Peach did it because she doesn't feel sexually satisfied, and it scarred me and Samus for life! That's why we can't forgive her for what she did to us; she nearly tore us apart!" Snake shouted even louder. Lyn was so shocked to be hearing this; was he really telling the truth? "I don't know who or what to believe anymore!" Lyn said at last. "Lyn...please! Don't tell anyone about this; especially not Samus!" Snake begged. Lyn could not hear Snake...because she found herself staring at Snake's naked body. She started blushing as she looked at Snake's penis and began to have forbidden thoughts. Snake saw this and covered himself. "LYN! Stop looking at me, you pervert!" Snake cried. Lyn suddenly did something that Snake was not expecting to happen; she moved up to him and hugged him tightly while passionately kissing his lips. "LYN! What are you doing?" Snake cried as he tried to break free. Lyn was surprisingly strong and pinned Snake to the ground and wrapped her long legs around Snake's body; she could not control herself anymore. "Snake...I'm so sorry...but I couldn't stop thinking about you since last night! I think I love you!" Lyn whispered as she tightly held onto his body. Snake got very wide eyed and shivered as Lyn's body seemed to join his. "Lyn...we can't do this! It's wrong!" Snake said firmly. "I know! I know it's wrong and I'm sorry! But I can't control myself; just looking at you makes me so horny!" Lyn said in strange voice.

Snake was very surprised by Lyn's sudden change in behavior. "Lyn! This isn't like you!" Snake cried. Lyn forced him up on his seat and began fiercely French Kissing him. "I'm not always a good girl, Snake! I can be bad if I want...and right now I want to be bad and feel good about it!" Lyn whispered in a seductive voice. "Would you just listen to yourself, Lyn? What's gotten into you?" Snake exclaimed. "I'm begging you, Snake! Please fuck me! Ike doesn't show me enough love because he's so obessesed with being the best swordsman in the world, Marth is just a big whiny baby, and Roy is just so rude and obnoxcious! Please! I wanna feel good for once! Please? I promise that no one else has to know about this! It'll be a one time thing and I'll never ask you again! I just want to know what it feels like...please?" Lyn begged in a passionate voice. Snake sighed; he was going to hate himself for doing this, but he knew that he didn't have any other choice. "Ok, Lyn. But just to get it over with! This is the last time we do this...and none of us breathes a word about this! Got it?" Snake demanded. "Understood! No one can know about this! Now hush up and let me be a bad girl!" Lyn said as she kissed him passionately. Snake kissed her back and began tongue wrestling with Lyn; they wound up on the floor and slobbered all over each other's faces with their tongues as they rubbed each other's naked bodies against each other. "Oh, God! Lyn...you really are a bad girl!" Snake wowed. "I told you so! Wanna see me be even badder?" Lyn asked in a sexy voice. She lowered herself down to Snake's penis and sandwiched her breasts in between his penis and began to fap them up and down. Snake groaned as Lyn tit fucked him and sucked his tip; this felt really good. "Damn! You're pretty good at this, Lyn!" Snake moaned. "Thanks!" Lyn said with her mouthful. Lyn sucked his penis harder and fapped her breasts faster, until Snake couldn't take it anymore. He cried out as he came all over her; splattering her face, breasts, and hair with hot sticky cum.

Lyn giggled naughtily as she spat cum out and oozed it all over her breasts, and she began to play with his cum. "Mmm! Snake...you taste pretty good!" Lyn moaned sexily. She wiped cum all over her breasts and squeezed them while she masturbated, and Snake became even more aroused as he watched her. Finally; Snake could not control himself. He grabbed Lyn and pinned her down to the floor, and began wildly sucking and squeezing her sticky breasts. Lyn cried out in pleasure as Snake roughly sucked and licked her cum coated breasts, and began squealing in ecstasy as he began to bite her nipples before crazily licking them. "OH GOD! That feels so good, Snake! Oh! You're an animal...Oh! Oh! Oh!" Lyn moaned loudly. Snake licked Lyn's breasts crazily until they were clean of his cum and then he finally rammed his penis into her vagina and made her scream. "AAAAHHH! Snake...be careful! I'm very sensitive down there!" Lyn cried. "You wanted me? Well you're gonna get me!" Snake teased as he began roughly thrusting himself deep into Lyn's barrier. Lyn screamed and hollered in sexual pleasure as she tightly wrapped her legs around Snake's waist and moved along with him; this was by far the best feeling she ever felt. "Fuck me! Fuck me harder!" Lyn demanded. Snake did not hesitate; he fucked Lyn as hard and as fast as he could possibly try...and Lyn enjoyed every moment of it. She screamed and cried loudly as Snake broke through her barrier and made it past her G-spot, and soon began squirting her hot woman juices all over the place; mostly all over Snake. "Snake! I can't take it anymore...I'm gonna go crazy! But I don't want you to stop! Please...fuck me more!" Lyn begged as her eyes rolled back in her head and made a crazy smiley face. Snake grunted as he pushed even deeper than he thought possible, and cried out as he came inside of Lyn. Lyn screamed loudly as her eyes flashed wildly with lust and her vagina started pouring out with cum and even a little bit of blood. "OH MY GOD! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! I'M CUMMING! YES! FILL MY WOMB UP WITH YOUR HOT STICKY CUM!" Lyn shrieked sexily as she felt her entire body become numb from orgasm.

Snake finally tore himself out and came all over Lyn's body; she smiled crazily as she was blinded and coated in hot sticky cum. She sat up and spat out a huge gob of semen before wiping her face and breasts free of cum. She smiled slovenly as she began to slurp it off her hands and then grabbed Snake and began cum swapping with him. "I'm still not satisfied, Snake! Fuck me more!" Lyn demanded as she shoved her tongue down his throat. "Holy shit! This woman is crazy; even Samus hasn't acted like this before! Lyn must be really desperate! Well...as long as no one else finds out about this, I guess I wouldn't mind doing it with her...at least until she finally passes out!" Snake thought even as Lyn began gagging him with her own tongue. They tightly held onto each other and had mad crazy sex; unaware that it would be interrupted soon. While this was happening; Peach approached Samus in a sneaky manner and smiled even more sneakily. "Hey, Samus?" Peach asked in a sneaky voice. "Yes, Peach?" Samus replied impatiently as she finished up her ice cream cone. "How are you and Snake getting along?" Peach asked. "Just fine, thank you! What is it that you want to know?" Samus snapped. Peach smiled evilly as she leaned closer to her face, slightly scaring Samus. "Uh, a little space please?" Samus snapped. "Snake's been lying to you, Samus! He's in love with Lyn!" Peach said sneakily. Samus scoffed as she pushed Peach away. "I knew it! You came all the way down here to tear us apart again so you could get some from Snake, didn't you? Well I got news for you, bitch! Snake loves me and he would never betray me!" Samus shouted. "Oh really? What would you think if I told you that Snake stole Lyn's clothes just so he could have sex with her?" Peach giggled. Samus was getting really mad, but she sighed in irritation. "Fine! Go ahead; take me there so I can prove you wrong!" Samus snapped. Peach giggled mischieviously as she took Samus over to the men's locker room.

They slowly walked over to the entrance...and suddenly got very suspicious when they heard strange noises. "What the hell?" Samus and Peach wondered. As soon as they went into the locker room, they were so shocked and disgusted to see Snake and Lyn having passionate sex. "SNAKE! LYN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Samus screeched. Snake and Lyn gasped as they stopped and looked at Peach and Samus; there was no way they could lie their way out of this. "Samus, I can explain!" Snake began. "I don't wanna hear it! I don't wanna hear your lies anymore...how could you do this to me?" Samus sobbed. "Ha, ha! Told you so!" Peach sneered. Suddenly, Lyn stood up and glared at Peach; Snake was telling the truth and she could see that in Peach. "You treacherous little bitch! You set this up!" Lyn cried. Peach just laughed at her. "Of course I did! Why else would I follow Snake and Samus to their secret beach?" Peach sneered. Snake and Samus gasped as she said that. "You little sneaky bitch! HOW DARE YOU! I SHOULD'VE KNOWN YOU WOULD DO THIS TO US! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?" Samus screamed. "Because I can! Lyn, I'm glad you had fun with Snake...but it's my turn now!" Peach said with an evil giggle. Lyn stood her ground firmly. "NO! You're not gonna touch him, Peach! He's mine!" Lyn cried. "WHAT?" Samus and Peach cried. "HOW DARE YOU! I'm the one who invited you to come along with me! Now get outta my way so I can fuck Snake!" Peach growled. "No! I love him more, and I certainly would'nt do anything to harm him like you would!" Lyn snapped. "HEY! You're forgetting that Snake is MINE!" Samus shrieked. Soon the three girls began fiercely arguing with each other over who loved Snake more, when Snake finally had enough and snapped. "SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" Snake shouted. All three girls stood there staring at Snake...and then Peach finally made her next move. "Ok, fine! If words won't solve this...then action will!" Peach said as she stripped off her clothes and bore her naked body. Samus blushed angrily as she tore off her clothes and exposed her naked body. Lyn growled in frustration as she stood next to Peach; she was not going to lose. "Well, Snake? Which one of us do you think is the sexiest? Me, Samus, or Lyn?" Peach demanded. "Snake! I will never forgive you if you choose them over me!" Samus cried with bitter tears. "No! I'm not going to lose you, Snake! I wanna feel good for once!" Lyn snapped. Snake smiled mischieviously; he was going to have lots of fun soon! "I'll tell you, but only after I'm done testing you guys out!" Snake said with an evil smile.

***Uh oh! Looks like things are gonna get really wild now! Stay tuned!* 0_0**


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 5 is up! In this super sexy climax, Snake has lots of fun with three sexy girls! But the only question remains: Who will Snake choose? The sexy and tough loving Samus, the seductive Peach, or the sweet and naive Lyn? Warning: this chapter contains an extremely graphic group sex lemon scene; if you are not an adult (Which you better not be; I warned you at the beginning!) or are easily offended by sex, leave now! You were warned! Enjoy!***

Snake approached Samus, Lyn, and Peach smiling wickedly. "So? Who are you gonna choose, Snake?" Peach demanded. "Be patient, Peach! I've gotta see if you qualify first!" Snake said sneakily. He grabbed Samus's breasts and then Peach's breasts, making them both cry out and moan loudly in pleasure. "Oh! Snake...that's so good! Oh yes!" Samus cried as Snake squeezed her breasts firmly. "Oh, yes! That's it baby! Squeeze mine harder!" Peach moaned. Snake enjoyed squeezing, fondling, massaging, and playing with Samus and Peach's breasts; but poor Lyn started to feel left out. "HEY! What about me? I'm still here you know! You're paying too much attention to them and not me!" Lyn whined. "Ha ha! Serves you right!" Peach taunted. "Be nice, Peach! Everyone gets a turn!" Snake teased as he took his hand off of Peach and touched Lyn's breasts. "Oh! Oh my God...you're so good, Snake! I love you!" Lyn moaned. "HEY! No one says that to him but me! I'm his girlfriend!" Samus snapped. Snake made Samus stop talking by squeezing her nipples firmly; instead Samus started squealing and moaning loudly. "Can you do that to me, too?" Lyn asked. "Sure!" Snake replied with a smile as he began squeezing Lyn's nipples. Lyn cried out loudly in pleasure as Snake played with her nipples. Peach started getting jealous and impatient. "Hey! What about me?" Peach whined. "Sucks to be you!" Samus sneered. Peach flushed with anger and finally forced Samus and Lyn away before pinning Snake to the ground. "I get to suck on his cock first!" Peach sang. "Fine! I call dibs for him to lick my pussy!" Samus snapped. "HEY! What about me? What do I get to do?" Lyn whined. "I'll let you massage my breasts!" Samus said cooingly. As she sat on Snake's face, Lyn sat behind her and smiled slovenly as she positioned her vagina above Snake's lips. "Go ahead, Snake! Lick it up and kiss it as if it were my mouth!" Samus said sweetly as she placed it on his mouth. Snake greedily started licking and sucking on Samus's vagina, making her squeal and moan loudly in pleasure. At the same time, Lyn grabbed Samus's breasts from behind and massaged them. "Oh! Oh, Lyn...that's good! That feels really good! Yeah...I like that!" Samus moaned. "Oh! Going a little lesbo, are we?" Lyn teased as she licked her face seductively.

Samus turned around and began French Kissing Lyn, who in turn started moaning loudly as they tongue wrestled. Snake licked and slurped Samus's pussy even harder, making it hard for Samus to tongue wrestle with Lyn. Snake finally made Samus yelp as he ever so lightly nibbled her clitoris, and Lyn giggled naughtily as she licked Samus's face and sucked on her tongue before licking it all around the inside of her mouth. "AH! You guys are so mean!" Samus whined. "I've learned to be bad from Snake, so don't get too mad!" Lyn teased as she squeezed Samus's breasts harder. "Oh! Lyn...you are bad! I like it; a lot!" Samus said sexily as she turned around and faced Lyn. Samus sat her ass on Snake's face and then tightly wrapped her arms around Lyn and kissed her passionately. "Mmph! You're awfully good at this for someone who has a boyfriend!" Lyn moaned as she kissed Samus. "Is it all right, Snake? You mad?" Samus asked sweetly as she stopped kissing Lyn. "It's fine; I think it's kinda fun! How's it going down there, Peach?" Snake replied. Peach was too busy sucking and slurping on Snake's penis, that she couldn't hear him at first. "Enjoying yourself, Peach?" Samus asked teasingly as she playfully punched her. Peach looked up with wide eyes of both lust and annoyance, and then tore her mouth out of Snake as he came. Peach cried out as Snake came all over her and Samus and Lyn giggled as Peach got mad. "Damn it! You came too quickly, Snake! It's all your fault, Samus!" Peach snapped as she wiped cum off her face. "Don't get mad...get glad!" Lyn teased as she gently grabbed her face and licked cum off. Peach moaned slovenly as Lyn licked and slurped cum off her face and then they swapped cum. Samus soon joined the fun by licking both of their mouths and dripped cum all over their faces. Lyn and Peach tongue wrestled each other to see who could get the most cum; Lyn won. "I win!" Lyn teased as she licked her lips. Peach pouted as she positioned herself above Snake's penis, but Samus pushed her off. "Oh, no! Not this time; I get to fuck him first!" Samus snapped.

Samus cried out as she thrust herself into Snake's hardened manhood and then began moaning loudly in pure pleasure as Snake moved up and down with her. To make Samus and Snake feel even more horny, Peach decided to tease her by sitting on Snake's face. She placed her vagina on Snake's mouth and allowed him to suck and slurp her, while Peach grabbed and fondled Samus's breasts. Samus moaned loudly as Snake fucked her and Peach squeezed and fondled her breasts. Lyn grabbed Samus's breasts from behind and fondled along with Peach, making Samus moan and cry out even louder; this was feeling really good. "Oh, God! This feels so good...I'm so horny! I never thought I'd ever feel this good again! Thanks guys!" Samus moaned as she kissed Lyn and then kissed Peach. "That's what friends are for!" Peach cooed. Peach soon began crying out and moaning as Snake sucked and slurped her pussy even harder, until she finally came all over his face and began screaming. "AHHHH! Oh my God...Snake! You're amazing; it's no wonder Samus has fallen in love with you!" Peach screamed as she leaked her woman juices everywhere. Samus began sobbing as she thrust herself even harder, but Lyn grabbed her breasts and calmed her down as she began to slither her hands down to her womanhood and began rubbing it. "You need to calm down, Samus! You'll hurt yourself if you force it! Settle down; if you go nice and slow, you'll get much more cum!" Lyn whispered passionately as she kissed her. Samus moaned in pleasure as she slowed down and moved her hips around; this felt _way_ better than she ever imagined. Samus's eyes rolled back in her head and she loudly moaned and groaned as she moved all around using her hips. "Oh my God! This feels fantastic; I've never felt like this before...OH!" Samus moaned. "You see? Slow and steady is much better; you don't want to rush it! It's worth it; trust me!" Lyn said kindly as she massaged Samus's nipples.

Samus moaned even louder as she moved up, down, and all around while Lyn squeezed and massaged her nipples; this went on for about two hours. The whole time, Peach moved up and down and squeezed her own breasts. Samus saw that Peach was getting a little lonely, and decided to help her out. She smiled at Lyn, who smiled at her back. Lyn massaged and squeezed Samus's breasts, and then Samus reached out and grabbed Peach's breasts. Peach gasped as Samus grabbed her, but she sighed sexily as she relaxed. She moved forward and kissed Samus's lips, and Samus moaned as she began to tongue wrestle with her. Snake licked and sucked Peach's pussy some more to intensify the feeling of orgasm. Everyone moaned and groaned in sexual pleasure as they had group sex for over 12 hours; it was the most fun they ever had in their lives. Finally when everyone reached climax; things started to speed up when Snake began moving up and down a bit faster with Samus. Samus began to cry out and shed some tears, but she smiled as she began to move a bit faster. "You think you can do this on your own now, Samus?" Lyn asked seductively. "Yes! I can do it; let me try! I want to become one with Snake!" Samus cried passionately. Lyn smiled at Peach and they both got off of Snake and Samus. Snake and Samus moved faster and cried out louder as they became more passionate. Samus bounced up and down in the cowgirl position screaming and squealing in ecstasy, while Snake grunted and groaned as he moved faster. Peach and Lyn were becoming highly aroused watching this and by pure sexual instinct, they began to make out with each other while fondling each other's breasts and sacred areas. Suddenly; Samus began screaming out loudly, slightly shocking Peach and Lyn. "Samus! Are you ok?" Lyn asked. "What's wrong?" Peach asked. Samus couldn't answer them; she was too busy screaming and smiling crazily at the same time. "I'M CUMMING!" Samus screamed.

Suddenly; Snake shouted as he forced Samus off with the biggest load of cum he ever offered in his entire life. Samus screamed and squealed as she was thrown off by the enormous fountain of cum. Samus fell on her back and squealed and giggled as she was completely painted with cum; Peach and Lyn watched in awe and arousal as they saw this. But the force of Snake's cumming was so powerful, it so happened to spray in their direction and totally plaster their faces and breasts. Lyn and Peach cried out and squealed as they were suddenly sprayed with cum, but they giggled as they looked at each other and began slurping and licking cum off each other's faces and breasts. They soon turned to Samus, who was laying on the floor smiling crazily with cum on her face all the way down to her toes; she was completely coated up in an abnormal manner. "I feel sticky..." Samus giggled. Peach and Lyn crawled over to Samus and helped her up before they slobbered their tongues all over her body, cleansing her of Snake's sticky cum. "Mmm! It tastes so good; it's like honey!" Lyn moaned. "I've never tasted anything so good before!" Peach agreed with her mouthful as she wiped some off Samus's breasts and began slurping it down from her hands. "Save some for me!" Samus cried as she scooped some off her arms and legs. All three girls sucked and slurped the sticky seed off their hands and fingers like icing for 10 minutes; there was just so much it was unbelievable. By the time they were done, they were all cleaned up and smiling crazily at each other. But when they turned to Snake, their pleasure turned to horror at Snake's condition. "OH MY GOD! SNAAAAAAKE!" Samus screeched as she darted towards him. Snake's eyes were rolled back and he had a massive nosebleed; he was knocked out cold from the killer orgasm. "OH MY GOD!" Lyn screamed. "WHAT HAVE WE DONE? WE KILLED HIM!" Peach panicked. "Don't just stand there! Help me get him up so we can take him to the infirmary!" Samus cried.

All three girls put their clothes on and worked together to pick Snake up and carry him to the local infirmary. In about 20 minutes; Snake woke up feeling extremely tired and lightheaded. "Whoa...what the hell just happened?" Snake mumbled. Samus, Lyn, and Peach were circled around him; they looked very sad and sorry for poor Snake. "Are you ok, baby?" Samus asked in a very sweet and cooing voice. She bent down and cupped her hands on his face and kissed his lips very softly, bringing tears to Peach and Lyn's eyes. "I'm fine, baby doll! But what happened? How did I end up here?" Snake asked wearily. "You had an accident!" Peach said quickly. Samus, Snake, and Lyn turned to her looking very confused. "I did?" Snake asked. "He did?" Samus and Lyn asked stupidly. "Yeah...you tripped and fell, that's all!" Peach lied. "Oh...wow! God, I'm so stupid!" Snake chuckled. "No, you're not! You're the most beautiful, handsome, and attractive young man I've ever been with in my entire life! I love you so much!" Samus cried passionately as she kissed his lips again. "You do? Well...then I guess I love you too!" Snake said sweetly. "Wait, you don't remember what happened?" Lyn asked. Peach glared at her to shut her up. "I hardly remember anything...except me being in the locker room!" Snake said tiredly. "You saw Samus! You freaked out and tripped and fell!" Peach lied again. "I did...whoa! What was Samus doing in the men's locker room?" Snake asked. "She wanted to see if you were ok, because she loves you!" Peach said. Lyn was confused as hell, but Samus gasped and began crying tears of joy as she got the message. Peach smiled at her and Samus smiled back; Samus would keep Snake. "Thank you!" Samus mouthed. Peach just winked at her before she began walking out of the room. "Take good care of Snake, Samus! Make him feel better soon, ok?" Peach asked. "I will! Come here you!" Samus said sweetly as she began kissing Snake passionately. Snake and Samus made out in the hospital bed while Peach and Lyn left the infirmary and sat in a park bench.

Peach sighed dreamily, but Lyn just stared at her. "I don't understand! Why did you..." Lyn began. "It was a mistake to let my own lust get the better of me, Lyn! Snake may be attractive...but he and Samus truly belong to each other. I realized that after I seduced him the first time." Peach explained. Lyn suddenly got wide eyed and gasped. "Wait! You mean to tell me that you were only...pretending? You planned all of this?" Lyn exclaimed. Peach turned around with a sneaky smile on her face. "Yup! I planned the whole thing, Lyn! I did all of that just to make Samus and Snake love each other more!" Peach said. "I HATE YOU! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I HAD TO GO THROUGH BACK THERE?" Lyn screamed furiously. "Relax...I mean it's not like you were falling in love with him, right?" Peach teased. Lyn blushed furiously before she slapped her face. "OW! What the hell, Lyn?" Peach cried. "Snake fucked me last night because he was drunk as a skunk and then he fucked me again in the locker rooms!" Lyn blurted out. Lyn suddenly gasped as she realized her mistake. "Oh my God...I broke my promise! He'll kill me if he finds out!" Lyn sobbed. "Take it easy, Lyn! I promise not to say anything if you won't!" Peach said. Lyn sighed as she sat next to Peach. "Deal!" Lyn pouted as she held her hand out. Peach hugged her tightly instead, and Lyn softened up. "By the way...I invited Ike and Mario to go camping with us next week? You think Samus and Snake will want to come with us?" Peach asked in a sexy voice. "Actually...I think they'll be too busy with each other!" Lyn replied with a chuckle. Both girls laughed before they walked back home to their beach house.

***Well, there you go! Hope you all liked it; don't forget to read it, review it, and share with your friends! BYE!* :)**


End file.
